Enma à votre service !
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Vincent envoie Echo en mission et décide de prendre une servante intérimaire pendant ce temps... Et c'est surement l'idée la plus stupide de son existence ! Parce que qu' Enma est folle, nympho et que Vincent est à deux doigts de frôler la dépression nerveuse en sa présence. ( délire et OC qui n'est pas une Mary-Sue)


**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers est à Jun Mochizuki

**Note:** Hello ! Alors ceci est une fic qui n'a pas d'autre vocation que d'être un pure délire. Mon OS n'est pas du tout une Mary-Sue mais juste une belle chieuse xD C'est également une fic écrit à quatre mains avec Ywëma puisque Enma a été crée sur son forum et la plus part de ses répliques aussi =). J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'ai quand même essayé de respecter le plus possible le caractère des persos. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Enma à votre service**_

- Maitre Vincent ? Votre servante intérimaire est arrivée.

Le blond hocha la tête, congédiant le serviteur. Il avait longuement hésité avant de prendre quelqu'un à la place d'Echo. Cette dernière était en mission pour un bon mois auprès des Baskervilles. Mais Lottie lui avait très justement fait remarquer qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pendant cette période. Qui allait le réveiller quand il s'endormait en plein milieu d'un couloir sinon ?

Mais est- ce que c'était de sa faute s'il avait une chain le transformant en narcoleptique de première catégorie ? Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre : la jeune femme devait l'attendre devant la porte. Il n'avait pas pu l'accueillir lui- même, étant en réunion avec Pandora. Mais il ne trouva personne. Vincent entendait pourtant du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était déjà rentrée ?

Apparemment, oui.

Sa servante était châtain clair, deux barrettes en formes d'étoile de chaque côté de la tête, les yeux vert amande, visage plutôt banal. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Echo, portait une jupe noire et un chemisier blanc. Elle était plutôt mignonne et... Et cette imbécile était entrain de foutre le souk dans sa chambre ! Vincent sentit un tic nerveux agiter son sourcil. Allez ce n'était pas le moment de piquer une crise dès le départ. Après tout, il ne la connaissait même pas.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Enma se tourna vers son maître provisoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des peluches abîmées dans les mains. Elle les lâcha d'un coup et alla s'incliner légèrement devant Vincent.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Enma Ceries. Je peux vous appeler Vincent ? Parce ce que dire Maitre donne un côté "_petite soumise bonne à passer sous le bureau_"… Enfin, pas que je n'ai pas envie de passer sous le bureau mais on verra ça plus tard !

Vincent la regarda, déstabilisé. _Très_ déstabilisé. D'accord... Enma n'était pas du tout comme Echo. C'était bon à savoir pour ses agissements futurs. Le blond se présenta à son tour avant de réitérer sa question.

- Ben… Ça se voit non ? Je mets juste un peu d'ordre.

- Merci bien, j'avais remarqué.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez alors ? On m'a dit que vous dormiez beaucoup trop. Vous savez, c'est pas bon pour la santé, répliqua la brune d'un ton faussement concerné.

Le contractant ne releva pas mais soupira intérieurement. Il la sentait mal cette histoire de servante intérimaire.

- Enma, ton boulot n'est pas de ranger ma chambre, lui expliqua gentiment Vincent même si ses ciseaux commençaient à le démanger.

- Heureusement ! J'aurais déjà démissionné vu le nombre de peluche que vous éventrez ! D'ailleurs, est- ce que c'est vraiment sain de faire ça aussi souvent ? Vous ne seriez pas « peluchodépendant » ? Et….

La brune sentit les pulsions meurtrières de son maître grimper en flèche. La raison aurait voulu quelle se taise et se fasse toute petite. Mais malheureusement pour les nerfs de Vincent, Enma n'avait aucun instinct de survie. A vrai dire, elle trouvait son maître très mignon et le mettrait bien dans son lit, et sa pensée s'arrêtait là !

Mais elle devait d'abord régler ce petit problème de névroses avant d'aller faire des galipettes… Elle pouvait presque voir le panneau « DANGER PSYCHOPATHE » qui clignotait au-dessus de la tête du blond exaspéré.

- Vous pourriez peut- être consulter un psy pour régler vos problèmes.

- Le dernier psy que j'ai vu a fini avec des ciseaux plantés dans la main…

Enma plissa les yeux d'un air matois et se rapprocha de lui, se collant presque contre son maître. Vincent eut la désagréable impression d'être un innocent lapin attaqué par un boa-constrictor… Enma le regardait d'un air prédateur, un large sourire effrayant sur le visage. Elle se pencha un peu plus, envahissant son espace vital, et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

- Si vous voulez, je vous attache pour vous aider à contrôler vos instincts meurtriers.

Vincent fit un bon en arrière mémorable, s'agrippant aux rideaux comme un chat ébouillanté. Sa servante était dingue ! Bon ok il n'était pas l'homme le plus sain d'esprit de l'univers mais ce n'était pas une raison pour récupérer une tarée!

- Quand je vous ais vu, je savais bien que je vous ferez grimpez aux rideaux, mais je ne pensais pas que se serait de cette façon, fit Enma en croisant les bras et en hochant doctement la tête. Ni aussi vite d'ailleurs.

La châtain tourna ensuite le dos à son maitre, recommençant son rangement. Le blond lâcha le tissu, dégringolant par terre –SBLEUM– et sortit ses ciseaux. Il allait lui montrer à cette idiote qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Vincent Nightray !

Il leva le bras, prêt à abattre son arme… Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le blond lâcha ses ciseaux, prenant un air des plus innocents en voyant son frère à l'entré.

- Vince, les chefs de Pandora veulent te voir.

Le brun regarda Enma et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Bonjour, tu dois être la remplaçante d'Echo.

- Non.

Les deux frères la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Être la remplaçante d'Echo impliquerait que j'agisse comme elle, non ? Et j'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Mais sinon c'est Enma Ceries, enchanté !

Gilbert ne sut pas trop comment le prendre. La jeune femme avait l'air… spéciale, mais pas bien méchante. Et puis, elle ne restait qu'un mois. Le brun haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer au blond les raisons de sa convocation. Quand il partit, Enma ne put s'empêcher de fixer Vincent avec insistance. Le contractant finit par se sentir mal à l'aise et agacé. Qu'est- ce qu'Enma allait encore lui sortir ?

- Quoi ?

- Oh rien je me demandais juste un truc.

- Et ?

- Vous voulez vous taper votre frère ? J'peux vous arranger le coup comme ça on se fera un plan à trois, lui proposa- t- elle très sérieusement.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que des ciseaux ne se plantent à un millimètre du pied d'Enma. Celle- ci sursauta par réflexe, regardant Vincent, outrée.

- Vous êtes dingue ! Vous avez faillit m'empaler le pied !

- La prochaine fois je te louperais pas !

- C'est pas légal de maltraiter ses serviteurs ! J'vais me syndiquer !

Le blond sentit ses nerfs le lâcher un à un. Le Chapelier fou à côté d'elle, c'était de la rigolade ! Vincent décida de partir, avec ou sans Enma pour son rendez- vous. Arriverez- t- il à finir le mois sans la tuer ou en dépression ? Il inspira profondément et lui demanda sèchement de le suivre. La jeune servante s'exécuta, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité. Mais elle ne désespérait pas de se rapprocher physiquement de Vincent. Après tout, elle avait toujours était très têtue quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Son maître devait juste être un peu timide !

Pendant qu'elle partait dans ses déambulations mentales un peu louches, le blond continuait à avancer. Soudain, il vit son frère et Oz qui discutaient dans le couloir mitoyen à la salle des chefs de l'agence. Il décida d'en profiter.

- Enma tu vas rester avec eux le temps que je revienne. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Je vous attendrez comme un chien attaché à un arbre le jour des départs en grandes vacances ! répliqua la servante en mimant une laisse autours de son cou.

- ... Contente toi de m'attendre ça suffira.

Une fois son maitre partit, Enma se rapprocha des deux hommes. Oz lui sourit et se présenta. La servante regarda Oz avant de lui sauter dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras comme un nounours pour le câliner en riant :

- T'es trop mignon~ ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les ados !

Le blond commença à virer au bleu, manquant sérieusement d'air. Gilbert réussit tant bien que mal à la faire lâcher au bout de plusieurs minutes. Enma croisa les bras, boudant légèrement.

- Vous êtes pas drôles...

- Ta rencontre avec Vincent s'est bien passé ? demanda Oz après avoir reprit son souffle.

Il savait par Echo que le Nightray était assez spécial malgré son air aimable. La servante hocha la tête, tripotant une de ses barrettes.

- A merveilles !

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai proposé de l'attacher et ça l'a fait grimper aux rideaux.

- Ah tant mieux et... Quoi ? ! Mais... Mais qu'est- ce que t'as fais à mon petit frère ! ? cria Gilbert, horrifié.

- Voyons Gil, ne soit pas si prude, répondit son maitre avec un petit sourire en coin. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas pensé que Vincent soit un masochiste refoulé.

- Oz !

Enma voulu répondre mais Vincent, qui venait de sortir, l'interpella au même moment. Ce dernier ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi Gil le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?

- Qu'est- ce que tu leur à dit ? fit-il en lorgnant Enma d'un air soupçonneux.

- Rien du tout !

Vincent haussa les épaules. Tant pis, il s'occuperait de ça plus tard...

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien. En fait, le blond cru tuer Enma seulement trois fois. Elle avait tenté de l'embrasser environ toutes les demi-heures en lui sautant dessus par surpris elle avait prit sa Chain pour une peluche et elle avait EN PLUS perdu une petite dizaine de dossiers importants. Rien de bien dramatique en somme.

A la fin de la journée, il avait craqué et avait endormi Enma avec le Loir. Bon, il faut dire qu'aussi, elle lui avait à moitié arraché sa chemise dans une tentative de drague inédite. Là, elle était gentiment entrain de dormir enfermée dans son placard pour la nuit.

En ce couchant ce jour là, Vincent se dit qu'il pourrait supporter Enma jusqu'à la fin de mois.

Seulement, une semaine venait de se passer et le blond était déjà au bord du suicide. Enma était nympho, tenace et chanceuse comme pas permis vu qu'elle évitait tous ses pièges consistants à lui faire la peau. Actuellement, le contractant de Yamane était à la limite de la dépression nerveuse. Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements, sa paupière secouée par un tic nerveux et ses phrases décousues étaient chargées de menaces envers sa servante.

Qu'avait- elle donc fait ce jour-là ? Oh trois fois rien... Mais il faut revenir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Vincent avait annoncé à Enma qu'il devait voir la petite fille des Rainsworth.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le duc des Nightray veut que je transmette un message.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut le confier à personne d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce vieux croulant est incapable de prendre ses responsabilités. Et la prochaine fois que tu me demande « pourquoi » je te coupe la langue ! menaça le blond en la voyant ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

Enma ne pipa mot et leva ses mains en signe de reddition. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'aucun syndicat de serviteurs maltraité n'existait alors elle ne pouvait pas encore faire de la rébellion caractérisée. Mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Dès que tout serait mis en place, elle organiserait des mouvements de grève qui feront trembler ce système d'esclavagistes sadiques, et le seul moyen de l'arrêter serait de lui proposer tous les plus beaux mâles de moins de vingt- sept ans de Pandora !

Vincent pencha légèrement la tête en se demandant pourquoi Enma était entrain de baver avec un sourire flippant, perdus dans ses pensées. Si tenté qu'elle sache penser... Non, en fait, il ne voulait PAS savoir. Jamais.

Ils s'étaient donc rendus au manoir des Rainswhort. C'est Break qui les avait accueillis et les deux hommes s'étaient fusillés du regard tout en gardant des sourires hypocrites. Enma les avait longuement regardés avant de soupirer bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer sur elle le regard du Chapelier :

- La petite intérimaire du Rat d'égout à un problème ?

- Alors d'abords, j'suis pas petite Monsieur je-me-la-joue-avec-mes-cheveux-décoloré-à-la-javel !

Pour la première fois, la châtain parut sympathique aux yeux de Vincent. Il lui pardonnait presque les vingt-neuf tentatives de viol de la semaine passée.

Break fit la moue avant de croiser les bras.

- Une servante agaçante pour un maitre agaçant... Quelle jolie paire.

- Vous êtes jaloux Monsieur le Chapelier ? demanda ironiquement Vincent.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'envoient des piques toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Enma suivit l'échange, admirative. Quand elle serait plus grande, enfin, plus âgé, elle voudrait être comme eux plus tard ! Seulement, un détaille la fit tiquer. Toute cette animosité ne cachait-elle pas quelque chose ?

Aussitôt, les rouages tordus de son cerveau s'enclenchèrent et elle se plaça entre Vincent et Break, les interrompant.

- Vous savez ce que c'est votre problème ? Il y a une trop grande tension sexuelle entre vous. Baisez ensemble vous irez beaucoup mieux après ! D'ailleurs, je pourrais peut- être vous aider...

- Hors de question que je couche avec lui ! crièrent les deux hommes de manière parfaitement synchronisée.

- Quand vous aurez finis de savoir qui couche avec qui nous pourrons peut- être passez au but de votre visite ?

La voix presque glacée de Sharon les ramena sur terre. Vincent récupéra son calme rapidement et salua poliment la Rainswhort. Ils partirent en direction d'un salon où le thé les attendait.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les discussions diplomatiques ennuyèrent profondément Enma. Elle avait plus l'habitude du travail manuel que de la parlotte. Si au moins on lui donnait un chiffon elle pourrait faire l'argenterie. Oui parce qu'Enma avait toujours eu l'étrange manie de nettoyer quand elle s'ennuyait. Elle songeait a déchirer sa manche pour polir un assortiment de petites cuillères quant Break intervint.

- Miss Sharon puis- je sortir avec Mademoiselle Ceries en attendant la fin de votre conversation?

Les deux membres des familles ducales se retournèrent vers eux. Sharon n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée d'être seul avec Vincent mais Eques se trouvait toujours dans l'ombre de Break. Au moindre problème, il la rejoindrait.

Le blond, lui aussi, approuva à contrecœur. Enma ET Break. Ses deux ennemis réunis. Il la sentait mal celle là...

Une fois hors de la salle, Break regarda la servante dans les yeux.

- J'ai entendus parler de toi par Gilbert, il était traumatisé.

- Moi ? Mais je suis la pureté incarnée ! Déclara- t- elle.

- Apparemment, tu aurais attaché Vincent.

- Non, il a juste mal compris mes propos. Mais j'aurais bien voulu.

Oh, Break aurait ADORÉ voir ça. Il sourit d'un air diabolique en visualisant Vincent saucissonné et enfermé dans un placard. Ou peut-être au fond d'un lac avec une ancre autour du cou…

- D'ailleurs, on pari que je le mets dans mon lit avant la fin de mon intérim ? proposa Enma avec un grand sourire en tendant la main à Break.

Ce dernier la regarda, surpris avant d'exploser de rire. Il tapa dans la main de la servante.

- Et j'ai prévus de créer un syndicat pour les serviteurs ! Tu veux en faire partie ?

- Tu n'as pas peur de finir avec des ciseaux dans la gorge ?

- Pas vraiment. répondit- elle en haussant les épaules. Mon dernier maître a essayé de m'enfermer dans une malle pour me balancer dans le fleuve. En fait, quand j'y pense, aucun de mes maitres n'a voulus me garder en tant que servante personnelle.

L'albinos écouta la brune parler de ses malheurs professionnels. Un petit sourire sadique orna ses lèvres. Le rat d'égout allait tellement en baver avec Enma que s'en était limite jouissif. Il venait de trouver une partenaire de crime parfaite pour le reste du mois !

De son côté Vincent, n'écoutait pas vraiment Sharon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa servante. Il avait vraiment peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide. Ah... Echo lui manquait tellement. Mais pour l'instant, il avait Enma. Cette espèce de nympho... Qui était avec Break. Son cerveau pédala à toute allure alors qu'il imaginait le pire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Et si jamais ils couchent ensemble ? ! Pire ! Et s'ils se reproduisaient ?! Oh-mon-dieu-oh-on-dieu-putain-l'horreur ! »

Vincent imagina une armée d'enfant aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux vert s'avancer vers lui, leur démons de parents derrière eux. Ce serait pire que l'apocalypse ! Le contractant se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter Sharon.

- Messire Vincent ?

- Excusez-moi, je dois retrouver ma servante.

Il sortit précipitamment du salon à la recherche d'Enma et de Break. Il les trouva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches angoissées : ces deux crétins étaient en train de rigoler, apparemment le courant passait merveilleusement bien entre eux. C'était inadmissible !

Enma aperçut enfin son maitre provisoire et lui sourit.

- C'est finit ? On peut...

- Si tu penses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à coucher avec le Chapelier, je te ligature les trompes ici et maintenant ! débita le contractant à toute vitesse, ciseaux en main.

Il y a eut un instant de flottement avec que Break ne tombe par terre de rire. Enma sourit, son air prédateur revenant sur son visage, et s'approcha de Vincent d'une démarche féline. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle essayait de lui sauter dessus… Par réflexe, Vincent se mit aussitôt à reculer pour préserver son intégrité physique.

- Vous voulez me déshabiller ? susurra la servante. Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! Je savais biens que vous étiez jaloux !

Et hop, d'un bon elle sauta sur Vincent, les faisant tous les deux tomber par terre –BLAM– ce qui fit tomber les ciseaux des mains de Vincent –cling– et Enma, profitant du fait qu'il était désarmé, roula le patin du siècle à son maitre qui devint blanc d'effroi.

D'ailleurs, Break aussi devint livide. Son esprit suivant le même raisonnement que celui de Vincent quelques minutes plus tôt, il visualisa une marée de blonds aux yeux verts armés de ciseaux s'avançant vers lui. Et son teint concurrença le cachet d'aspirine alors qu'il s'écriait, pensant à voix haute :

- Je préfère affronter l'Abysse plutôt que de voir la tête de votre portée !

La châtain se détacha de son maitre qui s'essuyait encore et encore les lèvres, mais resta assise sur lui. Elle fit la moue en croisant les bras, vexée.

- Tu sous- entend que nos enfants ne seraient pas beaux ?!

- Ça serait surtout de sacrés psychopathes !

- Quelle horreur, murmura Vincent qui en frissonnait rétrospectivement.

- Eh ! Défendez un peu votre future progéniture, maitre !

- Lâche-moi avec ça ! Et lâche-moi tout court aussi !

- J'suis bien, là, moi.

- Moi pas ! s'écria Vincent en soulevant Enma et en la lançant sur Break.

Comme le Chapelier ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les deux emmerdeurs professionnels s'écroulèrent dans un fatras de jambes et de bras. Vincent en profita pour prendre la clef des champs.

Il en avait sérieusement marre d'Enma. Cette fille réduisait à néant les dernières miettes de raisons qui l'habitaient. Déjà qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup !

Soudain, il aperçut Ada à l'entrée de la propriété, qui lui faisait de grands signes. Dieu merci, enfin quelque chose de normal ici. Le blond remit son masque de gentleman en place. Il rejoignit la jeune fille, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

- C'est les vacances à mon académie. J'avais envie de vous voir et on m'a dit que vous étiez là… sourit Ada, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Ca me touche beaucoup Miss Ada, répondit le Nightray avec un sourire charmeur Que diriez vous de sortir avec moi au théâtre ce soir ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ravie par la proposition. Elle prit le bras que lui tendait Vincent et ils marchèrent dans les jardins, discutant de choses et d'autres. Bien sur, le blond prenait beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas hurler dès qu'Ada parlait d'occultisme mais ce sacrifice valait le coup. Il avait besoin d'elle pour son plan après tout.

- VINCENT ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

Le hurlement de sa servante fit sursauter l'interpellé. Oh non ! Ada se retourna, se demandant bien qui pouvait être cette jeune femme qui semblait brûler sur place.

- Qui est- ce ?

- C'est... C'est ma servante actuelle, elle est un peu... Dérangée ! expliqua rapidement Vincent, craignant le pire. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Enma s'approcha d'eux à grand pas et se planta devant son maitre. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle se mit à sangloter en chouinant :

- Comment osez vous me tromper ?! Moi qui porte votre enfant ! C'est donc tout ce que je représentais pour vous ? Une aventure ? Vous savez à quel point c'est dure d'être mère célibataire de nos jours ?!

- … Hein ?!

Mais Vincent ne put rien ajouter d'autre : une magnifique gifle le coupa. Il se tourna vers Ada qui pleurait elle aussi. Son petit ami l'avait trompé après tout ! Elle s'enfuit au courant, criant au contractant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Passé le choc, Vincent regarda Enma avec un tel niveau de rage que s'en était effrayant. Pour la première fois, Enma eut un petit peu peur de son maitre.

- Mais qu'est- ce qui t'as pris sombre crétine ? ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te décapiter sur place ? !

Il venait de hurler cette dernière phrase, à deux doigts d'utiliser Demios. Enma chercha du regard un potentiel bouclier. Elle le trouva en la personne de Break qui venait d'arriver avec Sharon. La servante se cacha derrière lui, oubliant que Vincent n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à les tuer tous les deux en même temps. Elle aurait peut- être dû choisir Sharon en fait...

- Vous devrez plutôt me remercier ! Cette fille ne vous aimait pas vraiment, dit- elle d'un ton docte.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Lança Vincent, excédé.

- Moi à sa place, j'aurais arraché les cheveux de l'autre fille en la traitant de menteuse. Et puis je lui aurais cassé le nez. Et puis peut-être d'autres os aussi. Et puis…

- T'es dingue, tu le sais ça ? Fit Break en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ma mère m'a fait passer des tests et ils ont été non- concluants, rétorqua Enma avec un petit sourire, fière de sa santé mentale.

Un crack sonore les fit retourner vers Vincent. Le jeune homme venait de briser ces ciseaux en deux, ayant serré le poing trop fort. Enma en fut impressionnée. Il fallait y aller pour briser ces choses-là comme ça ! Elle avait encore plus envie de l'avoir maintenant...

Nous revoilà à ce que je vous racontais un peu plutôt. Vincent était à deux doigts de tout massacrer. Cette abrutie venait de foutre en l'air des mois et des mois de séduction ! Le blond explosa en un chapelet d'insultes plus ou moins colorées envers sa servante. Sharon en rougit, ses oreilles de lady profondément choquées. C'est pas en prenant le thé qu'elle en entendait des comme ça...

- Vincent- sama calmez vous, tenta Sharon après s'être raclé la gorge.

- JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME ! ! ! Tellement que je vais aller chercher une corde et un tabouret pour me suicider ! !

- Je peux vous faire le nœud si vous voulez ? proposa aimablement Break.

- Oh non, personne ne meurt tant que j'ai pas baisé ! protesta Enma.

Le reste de la scène fut particulièrement flou et Sharon décida d'intervenir. Qu'allaient penser les gens si un membre d'une famille ducale se suicidait dans son jardin ? Ça ferait désordre et sa grand-mère ne serait pas contente.

Tout ce qu'on pu tirer d'Enma, encore traumatisée par la Rainsworth, fut ses mots ci « Le Harisen ! Le Harisen nous a tué, Maman ! » . La personne l'ayant interrogé ne comprit pas bien ce que la génitrice de la servante venait faire là mais passons.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et Enma se tint relativement tranquille, surtout quand elle voyait Sharon. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps à l'annonce d'une grande réception réunissant les familles ducales. Oh, elle allait s'amuser !

Vincent, lui désespérait un peu. Ada ne voulait toujours pas lui reparler et il avait dû dire une bonne dizaine de fois à son frère et Oz qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Enma. C'est cette malade qui voulait le violer, pas l'inverse ! Oui, car la jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir l'embrasser ou le déshabiller à chaque occasion. En plus, elle continuait de voir Break et depuis, sa dernière nouveauté été d'essayer de passer dans les placards.

Un peu comme maintenant...

Enma semblait coincé dans une commode. La partie supérieure de son corps était à l'intérieur alors que ses jambes battaient l'air. Sa jupe était presque remonté jusqu'à ses fesses tant elle s'agitait. Vincent nota de ne plus jamais lui demander d'aller lui chercher des chaussettes. Le spectacle était assez déplorable quoique drôle, il devait bien se l'avouer.

- Vincent, aidez-moi !

Le blond eut un petit rire sadique alors qu'il découpait une peluche.

- Je ne suis pas là !

- N'importe quoi, je vous entends espèce de vilaine souris !

Un loir, bordel, sa chain était un loir ! Pas un rat ni une souris ni un hamster ni un quelconque rongeur, un loir !

- Admettons que je sois là… J'aurais plutôt envie de te laisser dans ton tiroir.

- Si vous faite ça, vous allez le regretter ! le menaça Enma toujours à moitié à l'intérieur du meuble.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'avoir le nez dans le tissu. En plus, coincée comme ça, elle avait bousillé tout son classement de chaussettes ! Oui, parce que le blond ne pouvait pas savoir que, pour passer ses nerfs, sa servante rangeait ses chaussettes par épaisseur de fibre. Activité passionnante...

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua le contractant de Yamane.

Et effectivement, il le regretta dès qu'Enma se mit à hurler :

- AU SECOURS ! Au meurtre ! Au viol ! Sauvez-moi de Vincent ! IL ME TRIPOTTE SANS MON CONSENTEMENT ! A l'aide !

- Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi bordel ! S'écria le blond, paniqué à l'idée qu'on puisse les entendre.

- Alors sortez-moi de là, dit tranquillement Enma. Ou je continue à crier.

Résigné, Vincent l'attrapa par les jambes et se mit à tirer en arrière. Il entendit un « vous avez vu ma belle culotte en dentelle ? », détourna prestement les yeux et tira un peu plus fort. Mais elel ne s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi ?!

Le contractant dégagea enfin sa servante. Mais emporté par l'élan, ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol, essoufflés (pour Vincent) et débraillés (pour Enma).

C'est le moment que choisit Gil pour rentrer, voulant rappeler à son frère que la soirée était dans une heure et demie. Quand il les vit, le brun rougit brusquement et cria « J'ai rien vu ! », refermant la porte dans un claquement sonore.

Vincent se prit la tête entre les mains en se relevant. Maintenant, tout le monde allait croire qu'il se faisait sa servante. Enma s'était elle aussi relevée, rajustant un peu ses habits.

- Je peux vous posez une question ?

- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais c'est quoi ? demanda Vincent en ajustant le ruban de ses cheveux.

Il était déjà en costume pour la réception, ayant souhaité être en avance. Maintenant c'était fichu, avec les imbécilités de sa servante…

- Un maitre doit être à l'écoute de ses serviteurs pour que leur relation reste cordiale, n'est-ce pas ? continua Enma avec un sourire des plus innocents.

Le blond se retint de lui dire qu'il préférerait plutôt la voir morte et hocha la tête avec méfiance. En moins d'une seconde, sa servante avait passé ses bras autours de son cou et ronronnait presque.

- Alors aidez moi à me débarrasser de cette chaleur torride qui a prit place au creux de mes reins depuis que je vous ais vu sortir de la douche tout à l'heure, entièrement nu et ruisselant d'eau. Prenez vos responsabilités et accessoirement, prenez moi.

Enma voulut embrasser Vincent mais celui-ci, encore sous le choc, fit un bon de trois mètres en arrière. Ça devenait une habitude depuis qu'il fréquentait la servante… Seulement, il avait oublié que la fenêtre était ouverte. Et qu'il était au deuxième étage...

Le blond bascula par la fenêtre sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il cria de surprise et de douleur, et Enma horrifiée se précipita à fenêtre pour voir si son maitre s'était estropié. Heureusement, des buissons de roses étaient installés tout le long du manoir, empêchant Vincent de se rompre le cou. Par contre, ses fringues étaient _définitivement_ foutues.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Ouais... Les ronces ont amortit ma chute, grinça le contractant de Yamane en se redressant.

Ses vêtements étaient plus qu'écorchés. Il était bon pour aller se changer maintenant. Et cette fois il allait verrouiller sa salle de bain, histoire que la nympho de service ne le mate pas encore une fois.

- Attendez j'arrive !

Le blond leva les yeux, voyant Enma perché sur le rebords de la fenêtre. Elle n'allait quand même pas... Ah bah si en fait. Il eut juste le temps de quitter le buisson qu'Enma s'y écrasa. Elle se mit à chouiner aux contactes des épines.

- Aaaah, ça fait maaal !

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Ben c'est pas mon boulot ? Vous suivre n'importe où ?

Le blond inspira profondément, tentant de rester calme. Il aperçut Gil qui passait par là et eut soudain une illumination. Il ordonna à sa servante de ne pas bouger et s'approcha lentement de son frère.

- Gil !

Le brun sursauta en voyant l'état du blond. La partie la plus perverse de son esprit lui souffla que la partie de jambe en l'air avait dû être violente, limite sauvage. Malgré lui, Gilbert rougit et préféra s'inquiéter de l'attitude de zombie du plus jeune.

- Gil ?

- Oui ?

- Fais-moi un câlin.

Vincent se lova dans les bras de son frère avant de sangloter. Prit au dépourvu, celui- ci se laissa faire. Comment pouvait- il savoir que Vincent frôlait la crise de nerfs presque tous les jours depuis l'arrivé d'Enma ? Là, il avait bien besoin d'évacuer...

De son côté, Enma les regarda faire mais décida de ne pas intervenir. Ils étaient trop mignons, dans sa grande mansuétude elle allait les laisser se faire des papouilles. Et puis, elle devait aller mettre sa superbe tenue pour la soirée de ce soir !

En parlant de la réception, allons y faire un tour. Elle réunissait tout le gratin de la haute société de Réveil. Presque tous les membres des familles ducales étaient là. Oz et Alice étaient sur la piste de danse, virevoltant avec une grâce insoupçonnée. Sharon, elle, tentait de les rejoindre avec Break mais celui- ci refusait. Il était très mauvais danseur après tout. Gil parlait dans un coin avec Reim. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Eliot et Léo.

Vincent, lui, avait enfin réussis à parler à nouveau avec Ada. Il faisait preuve de toute son adresse pour reconquérir la jeune femme. Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien quand Enma n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était allez pleurer dans les bras de Gil.

C'est un murmure surprit et outré qui le fit se retourner. Il se retint de se frapper le front en voyant que c'était sa servante la cause de cette attention. Elle portait une mini- jupe bouffante rouge avec un chemiser décolleté assortie. Elle avait de longues chaussettes noires jusqu'aux genoux et des bottines. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche et c'est la première fois que Vincent la voyait maquillé. Ses vêtements lui allaient très bien mais ils n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à ce genre de soirée ! Encore heureux qu'elle soit arrivée de façon calme.

Avec un peu de chance elle allait s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre… Vincent décida de l'ignorer, préférant se concentrer sur Ada. Mais c'était sans compter sur Enma. La jeune femme était persuadé que son maitre l'avait vu. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse ignorer au profit de cette blondasse ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait mit cette tenue ! Elle était bien décidé à conclure se soir, que Vincent soit consentant ou non !

La servante attrapa un plat comportant une délicieuse tarte. Elle s'approcha discrètement d'eux, faisant le service par la même occasion. Elle aperçut le regard de Break et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le Chapelier lui sourit, impatient de voir ce qu'elle faire. Vincent ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'était penché vers Ada pour lui murmurer :

- Puis- je vous demandez quelque chose ?

- Ou... Oui, répondit Ada en rougissant légèrement.

- Vous...

- Vous croyez qu'on peut se trépaner avec une pelle à gâteau ? le coupa la servante avec un grand sourire.

L'intervention d'Enma jeta un froid monumental. Et comme la musique venait de s'arrêter tout le monde put l'entendre. Ils purent aussi entendre Vincent se frapper le front, Break exploser de rire et Gil s'étrangler avec son champagne. Le blond s'apprêtait à tuer Enma en lui explosant la tête à coup de plateau avant d'aller jeter son corps dans un fleuve pour qu'elle se fasse bouffer par les poissons quand un bruit d'explosion retentit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un serviteur arrive, affolé.

- C'est les Baskervilles ! Ils attaquent le manoir !

Ce qui était logique puisque de nombreuses personnes importantes étaient présente à commencé par Oz. Tout s'organisa très vite, les invités commençaient déjà à évacuer alors que les membres de Pandora présents se réunissaient. Enma resta prés de Vincent, ne souhaitant pas le lâcher maintenant.

- On ne peut même plus faire la fête tranquille, soupira le jeune Vessalius.

- Qu'ils viennent ! Ils vont gouter au pouvoir de B- Rabbit ! cria Alice dans une pose de défit.

- Ne t'emporte pas stupide lapin, rétorqua Gil en sortant ses pistolets. Il nous faut un plan.

- On fonce dans le tas, on leur pète la gueule et on fait une orgie pour célébrer notre victoire ça vous va ? intervint soudain Enma en brandissant un couteau sortit de son décolleté.

Comment avait- elle put cacher cette arme ici sans que personne ne le remarque ? C'était surréaliste ! Break se retint de rire alors que Vincent inspirait profondément.

- Enma, pose ton arme.

La servante s'exécuta, posant le couteau sur le sol.

- Tourne toi.

Elle obéit à nouveau sous le regard intrigués des autres.

- Marche tout droit.

- Mais y a un mur tout droit.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Casse toi d'ici et ne revient plus jamais ! explosa Vincent.

- Jamais ? Mais vous allez vous ennuyez sans moi ! Vous savez, c'est long l'éternité, surtout à la fin et...

Une nouvelle explosion retentit stoppant Enma. Chacun décida de partit à l'assaut des Faucheurs Pourpre. Vincent partit tellement vite qu'il sema Enma le temps qu'elle récupère son couteau.

- Ah bah j'suis toute seule maintenant...

La jeune femme se mit à la recherche de Vincent, Break, Oz ou de toute autre personne qu'elle pourrait suivre. Elle détestait la solitude après tout. C'est pour ça qu'elle souffrait d'un besoin compulsif d'avoir un homme dans son lit. Une addiction au sexe pour compenser une déficience en affection dû à la mort de son ours en peluche. C'est ce que lui avait dit son psy après tout... Psy qui l'avait chassé à coup de chaise quand elle avait essayé de le faire changer de bords. Convertir un gay était un objectif de sa liste après tout ! Après la domination du monde mais nous y reviendrons une autre fois. Elle entendit soudain du bruit derrière et lança son couteau à l'aveuglette.

- Mais t'es malade ? !

Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre Eliot Nigtray et Léo, ne les ayant pas croisés souvent. Le blond cendré la regardait plutôt méchamment. Il faut dire que le couteau enfoncé à deux centimètres de sa tête devait y être pour beaucoup.

- Désolé, j'ai crus que c'était un Baskerville.

- Tu ne t'es même pas retourné pour vérifier !

- Voyons Eliot calme toi, ce n'est pas le moment, tempéra Léo.

Le jeune Nigtray soupira bruyamment et demanda à Enma ce qu'elle faisait seule ici.

- J'ai perdu mon maitre, expliqua la servante en haussant les épaules.

Eliot leva les yeux au plafond. Les rumeurs concernant la folie de la servante intérimaire de Vincent étaient donc fondées. Il aurait dû s'en douter en voyant sa tenue et...

- Ne te penche pas comme ça on voit ta culotte !

Enma se redressa après avoir terminé de lacet à ses bottines. Elle regarda Eliot sans comprendre:

- Quoi ? Elle est jolie ma culotte en dentelle pourtant.

- Tu manques vraiment de tact Eliot, approuva Leo en hochant la tête.

- Fermez là et on y va ! craqua le blond cendré en continuant son chemin.

Il devait au plus vite remettre Enma à Vincent avant qu'elle ne se lie trop à Leo. Si jamais ces deux là se mettaient ensemble, il allait péter un câble. Alors qu'il approchait presque de la sortie, il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras.

- Eliot attend.

- Quoi ?

- Enma à disparu.

Le Nightray écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant la jeune femme. Comment avait- elle put disparaitre en moins de dix minutes sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ? Cette idiote avait vraiment fait fort !

Les deux adolescents durent bien reconnaitre qu'elle s'était fait enlever. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient réunis dans les jardins. Il ne déplorait aucunes pertes et personnes ne semblaient blessés. C'est Léo qui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle le premier. Mais la réaction de Vincent fût des plus bizarres. Il cachait difficilement le grand sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage dans une sorte de grimace affectée. Autant dire que son visage avait une expression des plus grotesques. Mais dans son esprit, il faisait la danse de la joie et le reste, il s'en moquait comme de sa première peluche.

- Il faut monter une équipe de secours. Annonça Reim qui prévenait déjà les agents de Pandora.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas la torturer.

- Mais qu'est- ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

_"Si seulement ils pouvaient la garder..." _songea Vincent. Il pourrait peut- être même leur demander de la tuer. Avec un peu de chance, elle était même déjà morte !

En fait, non.

La jeune femme était assise sur le sol, les mains attaché dans le dos et un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était entrain de suivre Eliot et Léo quand elle avait entendu murmurer "celle ci fera l'affaire" et ensuite plus rien. Elle avait dû être inconsciente pendant une bonne demi- heure. Elle entendait des gens parler, ignorant qu'elle s'était réveillée. Enma inspira doucement, restant le plus calme possible.

S'énerver ne mènerait à rien. Sauf qu'il y avait un tout petit problème...

- Enlevez moi ça ! Enlevez moi ça !

- Nous ne le pouvons pas pour le moment, répondit Fang en se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille se tortillait comme un asticot sous LSD.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai peur du noir ! se mit à chouiner Enma en essayant de retirer son bandeau.

Fang se tourna vers Lottie, l'interrogeant silencieusement. La femme aux cheveux roses soupira avant d'aller d'ôter le tissus des yeux d'Enma. Celle- ci cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'adapter à la faible luminosité. Elle ne vit que des formes encapuchonnés lui faire fasse.

- Qu'est- ce qu'on fait d'elle, Lotie ? demanda Lily en observant Enma.

- Nous allons la présenter à Maitre Glen et...

- Vous recruter à la maternelle ? la coupa soudain la châtain en regardant la petite Baskerville.

Celle- ci la regarda, outrée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Enma se retrouve nez à nez avec Bandersnatch. D'ici, elle avait une magnifique vu sur ses crocs aiguisés...

- Je suis pas petite !

- Euh... Ouais désolé, d'excusa précipitamment la servante en esseyant de reculer le plus possible.

- Lily, ne la tue pas. Nous devons la présenter à Maitre Glen.

- Le miroir est prêt, intervint Doug qui venait d'arriver.

Les Baskervilles avaient mit en point une sorte de miroir leur permettant d'entrer en résonnance avec l'âme de leur maître pour pouvoir lui parler temporairement. Généralement, cela ne durait pas plus de dix minutes. Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour les Faucheurs Pourpres. C'était lui qui leur avait demandé de capturer un membre de Pandora pour l'interroger lui- même. Fang attrapa Enma et la remit sur ses pieds.

- Vous m'emmenez vous ?

- Voir notre maître. Lui répondit Lottie.

- Mais il est mort, non ? Vous savez, je suis pas trop fan de l'occultisme. Un fois, ma copine Kim a invoqué un esprit et depuis elle...

- Tais toi et rentre dans cette pièce. Et je te prirais d'obéir à Maitre Glen si tu ne veux pas finir dans l'estomac de la Chain de Lily.

Enma soupira et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais avant de rentrer, elle tourna la tête vers Lottie.

- Juste un truc: il est beau gosse votre maître ?

La servante évita de peu le chandelier que lui lança la jeune femme aux cheveux rose. Pff... Jalouse va.

Pendant ce temps, au QG. De Pandora…

Une petite équipe de Pandora composé de dix agents ainsi que de Break, Gil, Oz et Alice se tenaient dans l'entrée du QG. Ils étaient sur le point de partir à la rescousse d'Enma. Celle- ci avait beau n'être qu'une servante intérimaire, on n'abandonnait pas les gens derrière.

Vincent, lui, avait prétexté être très très occupé à autre chose pour ne pas faire partit de la mission de sauvetage. Actuellement, il était entrain de prier tous les dieux maléfiques qu'il connaissait pour qu'Enma se fasse tuer.

Break, lui, s'était jurer de ramener la châtain coute que coute ! Il avait un pari en cours avec elle et surtout, il voulait qu'elle colle une dépression nerveuse à Vincent.

- Vous êtes tous prêt ? Alors allons y ! déclara un agent gradé.

- Vous allez où ?

- On va sauvez Enma des Baskervilles, répondit Oz.

Un blanc plana le long de l'assemblée avant qu'Alice ne brise le silence.

- Ben... C'est pas elle qu'on devait aller chercher ?

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Enma qui grignotait une pomme, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Pas plus dérangée que ça d'être le centre de l'attention, elle continua de manger.

- Mais...T'étais pas prisonnières des Baskervilles ? demanda Gilbert, incrédule.

- Si mais je suis revenue.

- Toute seule ?

- Ben ouais, répondit Enma en haussant les épaules.

Break eut un petit rire et il demanda à la servante de s'expliquer.

- Oh ils m'ont relâchée quand leur maitre a fondu en larme en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir là-bas. Pour un mec dans un miroir, il est super sensible. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois retrouver Vincent pour lui dire que je vais bien.

Enma s'en alla sans autres explications, laissant tout le groupe sous le coup de la nouvelle. Ce n'était vraiment pas banale comme situation...Oz la regarda longuement avant de dire:

- On peut la garder comme arme de destruction massive ?

Puis, ils entendirent un hurlement provenant de l'étage. Apparemment, Enma venait de retrouver le blond...

Et finalement, le jour tant béni arriva. C'était la fin du mois et dès demain, Enma partirait pour ne plus JAMAIS revenir ! Autant dire que Vincent était sur un petit nuage. C'est pour ça que, même trouver Enma et Break comploter contre lui ne lui tira pas de pulsions meurtrières. En plus, il passa presque le plus clair de la journée avec Gilbert alors tout allait pour le mieux ! Ce n'est qu'au soir quand il se sépara du brun qu'Enma le rejoignit.

- En faite, il est bien foutu votre frère.

Silence, Vincent se contenta de la regarder.

- Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?

Cette fois- ci, des ciseaux prirent place sous sa gorge.

- Pose tes pates de sales nympho sur mon frère et je te jure que tu boufferas les pissenlits par la racine !

- C'est bon les pissenlits, surtout en omelette, rétorqua la jeune femme avec conviction, ignorant délibérément l'arme qui la menaçait.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un tic nerveux. Il rangea ses ciseaux et sortit machinalement un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une. Depuis une semaine, il s'était mit à fumer pour passer ses nerfs. Bizarrement, personne ne tentait de l'en dissuader. La réputation de barjot d'Enma avait fait le tour de Pandora après tout. Et une rumeur circulait même comme quoi elle avait couché avec vingt-sept hommes depuis son arrivé.

Vincent, lui, ne voulait pas du tout savoir le pourquoi du comment. Là tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'endormir rapidement pour retrouver sa chère petite Echo dans la matinée de demain.

Se déshabiller, se baigner, se changer… Bizarrement, ça se passa bien : pour une fois, Enma n'avait pas insisté pour le déshabiller et il ne l'avait pas retrouvé à moitié nue dans sa baignoire. Peut- être s'était-elle fait une raison.

N'étant qu'en boxer, le blond partit se coucher après avoir tiré les rideaux. Il soupira de bien- être parfaitement détendu depuis bien longtemps. Enfin tranquille ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et cette main sur sa cuisse qui remontait et... Vincent se retourna brusquement pour tomber face à face avec Enma. La jeune femme se colla contre lui et ne portait qu'une nuisette très fine et courte. Le contractant sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Cheshire d'Enma.

- Puisque je m'en vais demain, autant en profiter~

Vincent bondit hors du lit et manqua de tomber. Il sautilla à cloche-pied jusqu'à sa porte avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir, criant au viol. Enma eut une moue déçue et croisa les bras, vexée. Elle entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir et Break en sortit, mort de rire. La servante lui avait demandé de ce cacher là pour lui prouver qu'elle allait belle et bien coucher avec Vincent… Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de perdre !

Toujours plié de rire, le Chapelier s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la main. De mauvaise grâce, Enma sortit une petite liasse de billet de sous le matelas et les tendit à l'albinos.

- J'y crois pas, j'ai perdu...

- Tu y étais presque, la consola Break.

- Ouais... Mais puisque t'es là, ça te dirais de forniquer avec moi ?

Il eut un instant de silence avant que Break ne lève d'un coup et plonge droit dans la commode avant qu'Enma ne l'attrape. La servante soupira bruyamment avant de se rouler en boule dans le lit de Vincent. Tant pis pour eux, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient !

Le lendemain, la châtain était partie après avoir roulé une pelle à Vincent. Ce dernier s'était plus ou moins laissé faire, sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Elle en avait profité pour embrasser Break qui était lui aussi venu lui dire au revoir. L'albinos priait pour que Sharon n'ait pas vu ça. La contractante d'Eques lui aurait probablement fait payer cet écart de conduite...

- Adieu Vincent, vous allez me manquer !

- Oui moi aussi...

- Je m'en doute, vilaine souris, hihihi !

Vincent essaya de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas entendu ça, tandis que Break s'étranglait de rire en répétant silencieusement « vilaine souris ». Enma se dirigea vers le fiacre qui était venu la chercher. Un pied posé sur le marchepied, elle se tourna et souffla un baiser vers Vincent :

- J'ai mis mon adresse dans votre poche si un jour vous vous sentez "seul" !

Vincent entendit qu'elle soit loin pour déchirer en milles morceaux le papier. Il préférait coucher avec le Chapelier que de la revoir ! Le blond écarquilla les yeux à ses propres pensés. Les histoires de sa servante avait un peu trop déteint sur lui.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus sur eux deux. D'après elle, ils formaient un magnifique couple yaoi à tendnace de sado- maso... Le blond était tellement perdu dans ses divagations qu'une voix morne et bien familière le fit sursauter:

- Maître Vincent ? J'espère que ma remplaçante ne vous a pas trop posé de problème.

Echo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Vincent. Celui- ci la serrait à l'en étouffer et en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Maitre Vincent ? balbutia Echo complètement prise au dépourvu.

- Echooooo ! Ne pars plus jamais même si c'est moi qui t'en donne l'ordre ! pleurnicha Vincent, abandonnant toute dignité.

Depuis ce jour, le contractant de Yamane se montra extrêmement gentil avec sa servante, ayant bien trop peur qu'Enma ne revienne.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! See you again !


End file.
